Another Planet?
by Mikkibaby
Summary: Riley and Huey had found a alien lifeform that comes by the name of Sharona. A made up character of mine They took her in and she explains where she is from. How will Huey and Riley react? Find out! Mild Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

"Another Planet?"

Riley and Huey were walking down the fields with Gradad. Huey was thinking about the wonders of the world while he was reading his book.

"Ay Huey, why do you read that borin' book all tha time?" Riley asked jokingly.

His brother looked up from the book and remarked, "It's not boring Riley, maybe you should do that more."

Riley raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Read."

"Was is that suppose to mean ?" Riley raised his voice, "I can read! Wit yo nappy headed a-"

"Watch yo language boy!" Grandad scolded. He calmed down and turned to Huey."And Huey, how about instead of reading about wonders,maybe just realize them." Grandad pointed to the sky."See? Just look at all those stars!"

"But Grandad there is nothing interesting about those stars."

Riley had piped up,"Uh huh! There go a shooting star!"

Riley had closed his eyes and wished something.

Huey sighed."Don't even try it Riley, it's a myth to wish on shooting stars."

"So! See look the star is coming to us right n...,Riley paused and looked up. "What the...!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley! GET THE WAY! Grandad yelled.

Riley had ran as fast as he can and hid behind Grandad.

_**BOOM!**_

After a sudden silence, Huey and Riley got from behind Grandad to see what it was.

"That's not a shooting star." Huey said.

"It's a spaceship!"Riley yelled.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! Since when am i wrong?"

Huey and Grandad gave Riley a dumb look.

"Don't answer that."

After a few minutes the spacepod opened. And Riley and Huey hid behind Grandad. They saw a woman steppeed out of the spacepod.

As the smoke cleared the could completly see the woman who was looking confused.

Riley gasped."My wish had came true!"

Huey was still shocked that it was actually a spacepod.

Riley ran up to her."Riley Freeman is tha name!"

The woman looked around confused."What where am I?"

Riley looked confused himself."Uh..earth? I wish you down see?"

The woman looked at her spaceship.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be with Goku not here!"

"Go-who what"Riley askeed like it was a stupid name.

"Don't you mean.._?" _Huey chirped in.

"Yes Goku, the strongest sayian in the universe"She said.

Riley whispered to Huey."Somebody is watching too much anime."

Grandad slapped Riley upside the head.

"Watch yo mouth boy!"

Riley looked at the woman.

"She kinda look like Nicki Minaj on that Massive Attack video. You know the first verse clothes."

Huey noticed."Yes but her body seems to be real."

"Nicki Minaj? Who is that?"

Grandad walked up to her.

"You look tired, how about we go to the house and get you something to eat."

Riley grinned. "Yeah and she could sleep in my bed."

They got inside the house and she fell right on the couch.

"Tired?" asked Grandad."I'll make dinner."

The woman opened her eyes quickly."Dinner? It's already dinner?"

She flew to the kitchen faster than a blink of an eye.

"No need to worry sir, I will make dinner." the woman said.

Riley, Huey, and Grandad had shocked looks on their faces.

"She can fly?"Riley yelled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They all sat in the dinner table and ate.

"Mmm! The duck feet is tha shit!" Riley said joyfully.

"Watch yo mouth! This duck feet is tha shit!" Grandad said.

"Umm..is that a bad thing?" The woman asked.

"No."Huey replied."I didn't remember you tellin us your name."

"Oh! How very rude of me." The woman chirped. "I am Sharona."

"Sharona who?" Huey said asking her last name.

Sharona looked confused."Sharona." She said.

Riley smilled."Sharona Sharona. I like that.

"I'm going to bed."Grandad said."Dinner was great Sharona!" Grandad said as he walked upstairs.

Sharona smiled as Riley stared at her breasts, she didn't noticed though.

"Sharona don't take it bad but..you ever hopped on a fat dick?"

"RILEY!" Huey yelled.

"No disrespect." Riley said.

Sharona's face was very red.

"No! I did not!"

Huey looked at her."How did you get here anyway?

"I escaped."Sharona began.

_I was from another planet unknown, I am a saijn though.I was in a spaceship and landed on found me and raised me, I have been training since I was 4 hoping that I would b stronger someday,and I have. When I was close to 20 Lord Freiza had came to Namek to steal the dragon balls from the villagers, they destroyed the village except me. I don't know why. He trapped me in his ship for 4 years. During that time I was..." _She paused.

"What?" Huey asked.

Sharona sighed."_..Burtaly raped by Zarbon. After that I felt that it was all my fault. But finally one day they went to earth and that was where I met my new family. I escaped from Freiza's lair an stayed there a couple of days. They came back to earth serching for me so I went away in Nappa's spacepod to another a while Goku called me and told me that the cost was clear so I try to go back but landed here"___She turned to them "Now I am here."

Huey and Riley looked at her then eachother then back at her.

"Damn." Riley said.

Huey lead her to the guest room."For all you've been through."

"Thank you so much." Sharona said.

Huey nodded and closed the door.

"Just let me know if you need anything!" Riley yelled through the door."All you gotta do is moan and I'll be there in a flash. Hehe..ow!" Riley said as Huey hitted him in the chest.

Sharona was half asleep she was still thinking about Frezia and the things she has been through, the rape, the emotinal destress, and the loss of both families. How will she get through this? Would Riley and Huey help her? Will Frezia find her? Find out in the next chapter.

_**DON' T FORGET TO REVEIW ME YOU GUYS!**_

_**OH AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TO PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

***This chapter is a whole lot better than the first 1 so enjoy!***

Sharona woke up the next morning. She wiped her face and noticed that it was wet. She knew that she ha been crying last night. For all of the things she has been through she felt ashamed of herself.

"Good mornin'!" Riley chirped from across the room.

"Good morning Riley, Huey, and Grandad."

Sharona sat down and looked at the breakfast infront of her, Pancakes, waffels, 5 strips of bacon, 10 sausage patties, 12 sausage links, a platter of hashbrowns, a punch bowl of eggs, 1 gallon of orange juice, 1 gallon of milk, 2 bowls of fruit, 15 peices of toast, and 5 bowls of grits. She stared at it for a good 5 minutes and looked at them. They were eating a small simple breakfast of waffels, bacon, and grits. Maybe she's still dreaming, she shook her head and looked at her simple breakfast.

"Are you okay Sharona?" Grandad asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you fucked up from last night?"Riley asked.

"Damn it boy I'm sick of yo cursing!"

"I'm just asking! Get off my back!"

"Boy have you lost yo mind?" Grandad said as he got out his belt. "I'll beat yo little ass in front of our guest! Now get yo little butt over here."

Grandad was whooping Riley like there was no tomorrow.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Riley yelled.

Huey had shook his head and looked at Sharona, he noticed that she had wore the same clothes as yesterday.

"Not to be rude, but do you have any other clothes?" Huey asked.

She opened her ice blue eyes in confusion.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I was thinking of actually being generous of buying you some clothes."

Before Sharona could speak Jasmine ha walked in.

"Huey! I know you might say no but- who's the lady?"

Huey sighed and rolled his eyes.

"This is Sharona, she's our guest."

"Oh." Jasmine had looked at her battle gear."Why is you dressed like that?"

"It's my fighting gear." Sharona said.

"Oh. You do karate?

"Yes." Sharona smiled.

"Oh. Your eyes are pretty, are they contacts?"

"Jasmine what do you want?" Huey said semi furiously.

"Oh! Uh..do you and Sharona want to go shopping with me?"

Before Huey could say no he had an idea.

"Okay. We'll go." he reluctantly said

Riley had ran into the room.

"I'm goin'."

"No!" Huey yelled.

"I didn't ask nigga, I said I'm goin!"

Huey rubbed his head as he had been hit.

"Fine!"

"That's what I thought you lil bitch!"

Huey had chased Riley around the room.

_**MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER SIDE OF EARTH**_

Bulma was pressing buttons on his communicator. He was tryng to figure out where Sharona was. Yamcha ran in there in a hurry.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she beaten? What planet is she on? What continent is she in? Canada? Mexico? TELL ME!" Yamcha panicked.

"Calm down. It's alright she's near." Bulma said.

"Really! That's great!" Yamcha yelled.

"Well actually she's in Maryland. I'm sure you, Vegeta, and Goku could manage."

Krillin ran in the room.

"I'm going too, right?"

"Sure little buddy!" Yamcha beamed.

"Okay! The serch of Sharona starts now!"

Yamcha ran to get the others.

What will happen next? Will Sharona be found? How will Riley and Huey react? Find out next!


	3. Chapter 3

Sharona, Huey, Riley, and Jasmine walked down the street. All of them bought brand new stuff. Sharona had alot of money, more than they expected. Riley bought new Jordans, Jasmine bought some jewlery, Huey bought a manga called _Dragon Ball Z_, and Sharona ofcourse bought new clothes. She had a yellow, pink, and blue shirt, blue skinny jeans, cute pink flats, and yellow jewlery.

She pulled at her skinny jeans which made her hips and butt look bigger, and it felt too tight and she did not like it.

"Why are they so tight?" Sharona asked annoyed.

"The're skinny jeans," Jasmine explained,"It's supposed to be tight."

"Oh." She sighed.

"Besides, you look good!" Riley chirped in.

Huey had read his new manga and studied it. He read one part that said whenever sayians fight they get as strong their opponent. He thought some more. "_Maybe she could teach me how to fight better, since she is a sayian and all." _Huey thought in his mind.

When everyone was about to go to sleep, Huey stepped inside Sharona's room. He noticed that she was in her jammies. It was reveling most of her. But Huey tried his best to ignore her body.

"Yes Huey?" Sharona said without looking at him. She could sense anything behind her, any power level or ki, she could feel it.

"Sharona, I apoligize for bothering you, but will you teach me..if you can..the kiao-ken?"

Sharona jumped up.

"How did you know about the kiao-ken?" She yelled got quiet. She had closed the door. "Look Huey, I don't know if I could teach you that-"

"Sharona please! Ever since Mom and Dad wasn't around, I promised to take care of my family,no matter what it takes."

Sharona thought for a moment then sighed.

"Alright, I'll teach you, but use that amount of power for emergencies only."

"I promise." Huey nodded.

"Training is at 5:00 in the morning, be ready."

Huey smiled as he walked down the hall and went to his bedroom. He got into bed and looked at Riley who was sleeping. Before he went to sleep he whipered,

"I _won't let anything happen to you_."

Then finally he nodded off to sleep.

"Hurry you guys let's go!" Yamcha yelled through the Capsule.

Vegeta had gave Yamcha a dirty look.

"Woah, what was that for?" Goku asked.

"Why are you that worried about Sharona?" Vegeta asked coldly.

"Because I love her you know that." Yamcha growled back.

"She can take care of herself like an actual sayian does!" Vegeta said.

Goku got in between them.

"Okay that's enough, she's in Maryland so that's not very far if we go full speed."

"Right so that means we should go now!" Krillian said.

They had flew into the sky. What will happen next? Find Out!

I won't writ another chapter until I get positive reviews.


End file.
